


Steve Meets Cap: The Showdown

by Ro_Kip, ShadeOfTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-dimensional Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mental Abuse, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, MCU Cap is a fucking ass, Manipulation, Narcissism, Natasha knows she's wrong, SpidersarethepillaroftheMultiverseandwewouldalldiewithoutthem, Steve is 90 percent, This was originally supposed to be crack, Wanda is an actual child (mentally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Kip/pseuds/Ro_Kip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadeOfTheNight
Summary: Steve Rogers from Earth 041700012903, came back from a date to find himself in another universe. Earth 19999, to be exact, where he meets a very dangerous, disturbing enemy.Disclaimer: This Fic deals with multiple forms of abuse. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25





	Steve Meets Cap: The Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: We truly don't know much about mental health aside from our own experiences, a simple Google search, and what we've heard. If someone like this exists in your life, please get away and get help from a professional, for we are not. The tags are on purpose for they relate to various scenes in this fic. You have been warned.

As the autumn leaves crunched under his feet, Steve Rogers looked around the park. The sidewalk was clean, with not a thing out of place. Screams of happy children playing soccer nearby, their young mothers sitting on the benches talking to one another about everything parenting, and a few chess players all huddled under the shade of the shedding trees. Some young people, but mostly men in their older years. It was...peaceful. He smiles to himself.

‘Tony could use a solid 15 minutes of peace without reaching for the bottle outside of the tower.’ He thought to himself as he pulled out his phone to text Tony. He stopped though, when something caught his eye. In the middle of the park, a large statue erected of _The Avengers: The World’s Mightiest Heroes_. It included a thinner version of himself, Iron Man, The Hulk, stickman version of The Black Widow, a decent looking Hawkeye (for his age), and a drop dead gorgeous Thor.

“Something’s wrong...my ass isn’t that flat.” He said aloud. Light murmurs were heard and one guy staring very blatantly entranced at his buttox.

“Yeah, they didn’t do you justice.” 

“Well thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to the tower.”

The people parted for him as he made his way through the crowd back to the tower. As he was walking, he began to think that his day started with going on a breakfast date with the cute barista he had met last week at his local coffee shop. It was great, but he didn’t think it would lead to him wondering why everything was different. Such as the streets and tower in better condition than he remembered, and he hasn’t heard one slur during his walk. He quickly made his way to the private elevator and pressed the floor button that would send him to the common area. The doors closed and he went up. There was no music or any A.I welcomed him back. They opened as he heard light conversation between someone who sounded like Tony and the rest of the Avengers talking about cleaning up after themselves.

“Listen you guys, you really need to clean up after yourselves. No cleaning service will work for you, so you need to...hello. Back so soon from your run Capsicle?” Tony looked exasperated. ‘I would be too,’ thought Steve. Having to explain to adults chores does seem to be a very frustrating task for this group. He shook his head. There’s more important things to worry about, like how they thought that he went on a run wearing his better shirt and jeans. 

“...I-I didn’t go…” He began before Sam and Bucky both walked in, with the latter noticing Steve’s presence and was seemingly uncomfortable for some reason. Meanwhile Sam was all smiles at the man. It seemed like they were having a conversation but stopped when they saw him. 

“Dude, did you like...lift weights on that run?” Sam asked estately, making a beeline over to him. Steve took two steps back. ‘This doesn’t make any sense, none of this makes sense.’ 

“I didn’t go on a run.” He said slowly. “I went to go and get breakfast.” All eyes in the room suddenly went on him. This wasn’t something that didn’t happen often. Most of them would turn to him if he had an attack plan, but this wasn't a mission. They all looked him over, trying to figure him out and he fidgeted with his hands. Tony seemed to reach an understanding if only barely as he cleared his throat.

“Hey Capsicle, Banner and I need to test some stuff. We need you with us.” With that, Tony began making his way towards...the kitchen? 

“Okay.” Steve didn’t see any reason to question Tony. If he was eating and drinking water, he was okay with it. Just anything besides coffee and liquor really. He turned on his heel and stared at Steve in disbelief.

“That was easier than I expected.” He eventually got out. Now it was Steve’s turn to look in disbelief. 

“Why is it easier than...Tony I trust you.” It seemed as if the fragile balance in the room shattered at that statement. Loud clicks of heels echoed in the room as a woman skittishly marched towards Steve

“Who are you?” She asked Steve as she looked into his mind without his consent. He quickly put up the mental blocks as she began to glare at him in frustration.

“I’m Steve Rogers.” He replied before he turned to Tony. “Who’s she?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s Wanda,” Tony said. He sighed when Steve quirked an eyebrow. “The scarlet witch.”

“She’s not white. If I remember right, she was Jewish-Romani. Her father was a holocaust survior and her mother was from a long line of witches. Like, legitimate witches, the whole Scarlet Family.” He blurted out, confusing everyone including Bruce that had just walked in during his small rant. 

“Her powers were given to her by the mind stone…” Bruce started when everything clicked.

“Oh. Am I in another universe again?” Everyone’s face in .5 seconds go from confusion to bewilderment to shock as they try to comprehend it.

“Again?” Bucky asked. If a tone could say anything, this one would be saying wtf.

“I’ve been on way too many adventures with Spiderman.” He waves off their concern as a body drops down from the air duct. 

“Why specifically Spiderman?” The newly revealed Clint questioned him. Steve shruggs.

“I’m fairly certain that all other universes would collapse without spider people around. I’m also sure that they can pop into different dimensions if they ever receive enlightenment.”...

“What kind of drugs are you on Cap?” Sam, who recovered first, was awing at Steve. It was kind of unnerving.

“I will let you know that I have never taken any drugs in my entire life. And I’d like to be casual with my friends, so you can just call me Steve.” The elevator dinged signifying someone arrived. ‘This must be this universe’s Cap’ Steve thought as Cap stared at him before turning to glare at Tony. The glare was full of condescending and toxic daggers. ‘Oh,’ Steve thought, ‘I already don’t like you and I haven’t even talked to you yet.’ 

“Tony what did you do?” If his glare had daggers, his tone had longswords, trying to plunge themselves into their victim. And as soon as they do, the gas will infect them almost as quickly if not quicker than the toxin. ‘I really don’t like you’

“Does he always have his head in his ass?” He tried his best to not let his hatred and anger into his voice. ‘Last thing anyone wants, within 100 feet of this asswipe is to have another one.’ It seemed to work as everyones reactions varied from humored, to horrified, to Tony having a wheezing fit and having to lean against the wall for support.

“FRIDAY…” He finally got out.

“ON IT!”

“Who are you?” Crap, as Steve decided to name him, turned his weaponry towards him while he stood unaffected.

“I’m you from another universe or dimension depending on how far out I got.” He deadpanned. Crap then turned his head to face Tony but Steve moved to look him in the eye.

“Still, what did he do?” Crap’s toxin was still there, but Tony wasn’t at the receiving end of it at least.

“Again, he did nothing wrong. I’m not even sure he did anything.”

“He must have done something.” Crap crossed his arms while glaring at Tony who’s trying to catch his breath.

“Does he always assume the worst of you?” Steve turned to face Tony, keeping his face and tone friendly-ish.

“Yep.” He flatly chirped. Some worry bleed into his eyes. ‘How long has this gone down for?’

“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to get you back. It might take a bit.” Bruce said as he pulled out his phone and started swiping at something.

“Guess I’m here for the long haul. But when a spider comes into another universe, there’s a world ending calamity about to happen. However I’m not a spider so I hope that isn’t the case.” Steve shrugged as he sat down on one of the bar stools with all eyes giving him a 1,000 yard stare.

“What?”

* * *

“So this is your lab?” Steve asked Bruce as they waited for different tests to be done for the portal to get Steve home.

“Well, this is the lab that I share with Tony. So it’s not technically mine.” He curled into himself slightly as he reorganized different papers.

“But you do experiments here right? In my universe, Banner is a chemical doctor. Are you one as well?”

“Yes. Yes indeed. I worked with the super serum that was used...”

“To create super soldiers through radiation. Yeah I heard this story before. Although you have more plot relevance than my Banner.” He mused as Tony walked over with coffee.

“Ain’t that great Brucie Bear, you’re important outside of being the green giant! Although I could have told you that.” Bruce uncurled just enough to grab his coffee before curling up again around his coffee. ‘Not as close as my universe’s Bruce and Tony, but definitely closer than some of the others I’ve heard/seen.’

“It’s good to know that you have such a great friend.” ‘After seeing the other versions, I was concerned.’ Steve thought. Tony’s smile faltered a little as he began looking over all the papers. A machine beeped it’s white noise. 

“Well, excuse me.” Bruce rose to tend to the machine in question and Tony’s face finally fell. He drew out a heavy sigh as he sat in the chair that Bruce was in. ‘He was so quick to drop the act?’

“Got something that you’d like to say?” Steve asked him, taking a sip of his own coffee. Tony sighed again.

“If we’re such great friends, then why can’t I tell him anything without him falling asleep?” Steve blinked in surprise.

“...What the fuck? Well I know that Banner isn’t very eloquent on social cues, but he’s always been that bad here?”

“Yeah. Kept on happening after Ultron and Vision’s creation.” He nodded.

“Yes, the mind stone going bonkers with some incorrect coding is always fun.”

“How did you guys react when your Tony made him?” He didn’t look Steve in the eye, but there was grief just radiating from him. Steve sat diagonal from him and looked at his face as best as he could.

“Tony didn’t make Ultron, Hank Pin did. And he was an asshole all around and yet in one universe there was an asshole version of me that dared to steal his wife.”

“How is that relevant?” He raised his head to look in confusion.

“It goes to show that there are bigger assholes than you around the many universes that either I or Spiderman have gone to. Sometimes it’s me and other times it’s a random douchebag.” He explained, pointing to himself and to an imaginary person to his right. He nodded and took another sip of coffee to hide his face. 

“Okay. Still trying to wrap my mind around the Spiderman thing though.” Tony admitted, Steve lightly chuckled.

“You don’t, you just accept it.” They both stood and started reading some of the documents thrown haphazardly on the table when Bruce came back.

“Hey Tony, I was looking at these charts-”

“Stop being a dick.” Steve interrupted him. Bruce looked at him in shock and curled into himself again.

“I’m sorry, what?” Asked Bruce, taken aback by Steve’s bluntness.

“Actually listen to your friend for once without falling asleep. If you fall asleep while someone is spilling their heart out to you, it is generally considered rude.” Slightly condescending Bruce for his behavior. He looked down in shame and embarrassment and nodded. “Good talk.”

* * *

“So, what kind of things do you two do for fun?” Steve asked as he entered the training room. Sam was lifting weights as Bucky was spotting.

“Usually movie night with everyone.” Sam replies as he sets down the weights. Steve raised an eyebrow as they both drank some water.

“...But what about yourselves?”

“We train with Cap, eat with Cap…” Sam trails off wiping his face from sweat.

_“I’m pretty sure this one dreams about him.”_ Bucky adds in German. He pauses to stare at Bucky, then to Sam.

_“...That is very disturbing.”_

“You understood that?” Sam asked Steve, intrigued.

“That’s one of the requirements for going into the army. You got that after basic training.”

“What else was required?”

“Morse code, some odd years for you to get promoted, basic first aid. Did your Cap not get any of that or was this all not required in this universe?” He asked them both while looking at Bucky.

_“Oh no it is, it’s just that he didn’t complete 2 weeks of basic training.”_ He bluntly stated. Steve’s face scrunched in confusion.

_“Well, why not?”_

_“He had asthma, with many different diseases, along with probably tuberculosis.”_ At this time, Steve noticed that Sam wasn’t anywhere in the training room. But he could hear him along with Crap making their way to the door.

_“How did he get in in the first place?”_

_“He lied on the forms.”_ Bucky’s body language changed from being slightly guarded to almost completely closed off when Crap entered the room.

“You doing alright Bucky?” Crap asked with real, fake concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine Stevey.” Bucky replied with a thick German accent. Crap seemed pleased by that answer.

“What were you two talking about?” Crap asked as he placed his hand on Bucky’s mid-upper back. Bucky glanced at Steve, resigned to his fate. ‘I need to get you out.’ 

“Just the joys of learning another language. Would you like to take a walk with me Bucky? Compare our life stories?” Steve asked, offering a way out.

“I don’t think that would be very good for Bucky…”

“God is that what I look like? Man! It looks like I really need to take a shit!” He interrupted. Sam busted out laughing. Crap’s hand lifts off of Bucky’s back as he turns to glare at Sam. Steve silently grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and walked him out of the training room towards what he hoped would be the kitchen. The two of them walked in silence as they made their way through all the halls.

_”Can you please let me go?”_ Bucky asked, getting uncomfortable with the contact. 

“ _Of course.”_ Steve said immediately, letting him go. The two of them continued walking, passing by Clint and Natasha. ‘You’re next.’

_“Where are we going?”_ Bucky asks as they go past them. 

_“To the kitchen if memory serves me right.”_ He replied as they turned left and found themselves in a well stocked kitchen. 

“You know, my version of Bucky loved to cook a lot, even before he was reborn in this century. Do you like to cook as well?” Bucky shrugged.

“Well, I am a better cook than Cap. I guess I could try and find it enjoyable and not a task…” He said as he began looking over the components is the refrigerator.

“Great, cause I’m a terrible cook,” Steve said as he began to wash his hands. Bucky closed the fridge and looked out the large windows that overlooked the city of New York. “But I’ll still help in any way that I can.” Steve quickly added on, drying off his hands and smiled encouragingly at him. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Oh. _I’m...in charge?”_

_“Yeah. Did you not hear me say that I’m bad? I’m so bad that I once burned bacon!”_

_“How?!”_

_“You think I know? But what are we making, Chef?”_

_“...Meatloaf. Chop some onion and shred some carrots if we have any.”_

_“You got it!”_

“There we go. Should be in there for about an hour or so.”

“Nice ...So, does he gas light just you and Sam or does he do it to others?” Steve asks, wiping up the mess that he’d created. Bucky let out a heavy sigh.

“He does it to everyone to my knowledge…”

“Is there anyone that isn’t affected by his...costepated glare?” Bucky snorted loudly before coughing.

“The Spiderling is.” It was now Steve’s turn to snort.

“Of course he’s immune, he always is. Has anyone done anything about it? Have you spoken up for yourself?”

“I’ve tried three times.” He started before sighing again. “But everytime, I get hit with ‘This isn’t like you Bucky’ ‘What happened to my friend that I used to know’ ‘Why don’t you lay your head down and think about it some more. I’m sure it can get cleared up if we all think properly’...”

“ _FRIDAY!”_ Steve shouted in Irish causing Bucky to jump. 

_“Yes Mr. Rogers?”_ FRIDAY answered back in Irish, seemingly surprised that Steve’s volume.

_“I told you to call me Steve, but I need you to record everything that bitch does and send it to the police, the FBI, whoever would take it, I don’t care. Also send it to Tony’s lawyers while you’re at it please.”_

_“Finally. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for a command like this. This act I shall enjoy.”_ She said happily.

_“Good.”_ The two of them sat in silence as they waited for the timer to go off, once it did Bucky used his prosthetic arm to get it out of the oven.

“Hey Bucky, enjoy the fruits of your labour.” Steve said in english. Bucky turned and looked confused at him.

“But, it’s not time to eat yet.” He replied, as he began getting out tin foil before getting stopped by Steve. 

“Ah, don’t give me that. You’re a super soldier and need to eat more often. Also you’re an adult, you don’t have to wait for someone to say it’s dinner time in order to eat.” He stated as he pulled out two plates and handed him one.

“I...thank you.” Bucky said, being at a loss for words took the plate and began dishing himself.

“No problem, just work on being yourself, whoever that may be.”

“I don’t know if anyone here knows how to be independent aside from Thor and the Spiderling.” For the seemingly millionth time in the last 3 days, Steve plaused. ‘No one?’

“...So...not Tony, or Clint, Dr. Banner? How about Natasha? In my universe she doesn’t take shit from anybody.” He asked, hoping for at least Natasha didn’t fall into the trap of dependence made by Crap.

“I think if Cap’s not in the room, Stark and Dr. Banner can act on their own. Black Widow is in constant survival mode from what I can gather. But I don’t really know for sure about Stark and Dr. Banner because Cap won’t let me be in the room without him.”

“But when I first arrived, you met me with Sam in the common room and Crap hadn’t shown his face yet.” ‘A lot of things don’t make sense.’

“Sam is his little brown nosed spy. Anything that happens, he tells Cap.” Bucky fonfines, picking at his serving. ‘Alright, but wait a minute…’

“What about Wanda?”

“...What about her?” Bucky confused at the sudden topic change.

“Sorry, but I was just thinking. When I first got here I didn’t recognize her, because she’s not jewish but white as opposed to my universe.” Bucky’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“I thought that people looked different in other universes.”

“They do. But what I’m getting stuck on is how she approached me. How old is she?”

“Mid 20’s.” He answered without hesitation.

“Strange…”

“What? Why is it strange?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Because she did not act like an adult in her mid 20’s. She acted like a scared child.”

“Cap did always call her a child. Saying that she ‘was just a kid’.” Steve considered what kind of bull Crap had been pulling with her. While he hadn’t seen anything, he also hasn’t seen her around anyone besides Crap or Sam.

“Hmm. That’s odd, if not weird.” He said as he heard footsteps walking closer. It sounded like Tony or Banner, or both. “But I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you later?”

“Okay, thanks Cap…”

“Please, just call me Steve.”

“Okay. Bye, Steve.”

* * *

‘Alright Clint. I saw you about an hour and a half ago, where are you?’ Steve thought as he walked around the tower. Everything here is different, even down to the vents. Even the slight change of Clint being hearing made it a little easier, but not by much though. ‘Now, if I were an apparent gossip boy, where would I be?’ Just then, Steve could make out the small sounds of someone scuttling through the vents above him. ‘Spying on the new one in town... of course.’ He thought as he made his way to the closest grate. Two slightly grey eyes peeked out for a second before retreating again.

“Ah, do you have a wife and kids as well?” Steve said, startling the assassin in the vents.

“You noticed me?” Clint said, as he slowly made his way down to Steve’s level.

“I’ve been working with my Hawkeye who’s deaf for years and I’ve caught onto his habits.” If there was one thing Steve could count on, no matter the dimension, it would be Clint using the air ducts as fast travel.

“Odd how that goes.” 

“Indeed. However you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, yes I do have a wife and three very nice kids. One of them’s 2.” He says as he pulls out a small photo of a nice farm house. In it, there was a woman holding a kid, seemingly 2 like Clint said. With Clint himself being beside his wife, and two teens in front, they’re all smiling. ‘They all seem happy, and almost carefree.’ 

“Hm, they seem very nice indeed. Do the rest of the Avengers know about them?”

“Oh, well the whole country probably knows about them at this point.” 

“Why? Did someone get into SHIELD’s database and steal your information?” Steve asked, concerned for their wellbeing. Clint paused before looking around for someone. When he was sure that no one was around, he put the photo back. ‘Who’s he looking for?’ 

“Well if by someone you mean Cap, then yes. All of SHIELD is on the internet for all to see.”

“WHAT?!”

“Well, surely some version of Cap did that in some of the adventures you’ve been on, so it should-”

“NO! No dumbass would ever do that! Not even the Captain America that was secretly HYDRA did that.” 

“Really? Well it was for the greater good.” ‘The greater good? Of endangering countless agents' lives? Bull.’

“For what?!”

“There were HYDRA agents in SHIELD so Cap exposed them.” Steve really wanted to just scream. ‘This Crap is really getting on my nerves.’

“There were HYDRA agents in SHIELD in my universe too, and you know what we did, we took them out from the inside out. Not dump all of the government’s secrets out to the public. Did you guys not come up with any other ways to get rid of them?” At this point Steve was grasping at straws, trying to see the reasoning behind it all.

“I wasn’t there.”

“What do you mean? Something like that would need to be talked about with ALL members of the Avengers of SHIELD to know, you know, not be compromised.” A few footsteps echoed down the hall. Clint looked in the direction of the footsteps and leaped his way into the ducts, with Steve not being too far behind. Both of them stayed hidden until the person kept on walking. Steve took a chance and looked at who was down there. Lo and behold, it was Crap’s little spy going to work and walking into the kitchen. He waved once to signal that the coast was clear, they both made their way back down. 

“The Captain thought better.” Clint huffed out. Steve shook his head.

“Well he thought wrong. Just because terrorists invaded your group doesn’t mean that you get to jeopardize innocent children. Your little kids got put into danger, because of a stupid move done by your so called leader, why do you still follow him? You could be with your kids teaching them archery, going on hunting trips, teaching self defense so that your kids could have their father around. And now you’re a criminal.” He said as he began to slow clap. The sound of slight heels clicking made him aware that others were listening in.

“What’s with the clapping?” Natasha asked as she walked towards them. ‘And that’s my que to leave.’

“And you are a disgrace to the Black Widow name and you’re not even enhanced.” Steve plainly stated as he heaved his way into the ducts, leaving both Clint and Natasha confused. ‘Tony should be done with those tests soon. Next stop, the Lab.’ He thought to himself as he made his way towards the Lab, being careful not to huff any of the chemicals that he may get close to on the way. 

* * *

As Steve got closer to the Lab, he could make out voices talking. No, not talking. Yelling. One of them could clearly make out as Tony’s, trying to de-escalate the situation. And the other being Crap who kept on going on and on about how dangerous it could be to mess it up. The sound of what was most likely a beaker breaking among other things, the door dinged. Someone else must have come into the Lab. ‘Good. A witness.’ The door dinged again, meaning someone got out. Steve waited about 5 minutes before knocking and dropping down from the ceiling. 

“Hey Tony, I just wanted to check in to see how progress is coming on the device that's going to get me home to my universe,” He said before looking at the other person in the room. He seemed to be this version’s Spiderman. “You’re adorable.” He blurts as this Spiderman blushes. Tony, who he hadn’t realized was tense, now relaxed into a small smile.

“See, now I’m not the most femininely dude here.” Banner said, still nose deep in papers. Steve shook his head. 

“No, I’m not from this universe so it’s still you. Plus, the Banner in my universe is even more feminine than you and I’m so surprised that he’s not gay and is mostly straight.” The young Spiderling tilted his head and gasped. Guess who didn’t tell the spider he was from another dimension.

“Well what about you? Like, where do you...swing? Is that the right term?” The Spider guessed. Steve chuckled lightly. ‘This kid is way too pure for this world.’ 

“I’m mostly into men. And the term ‘swing’ is usually for those who are in the realm of who they’re attracted to; whether it be sexual or romantic.It’s a lot easier to ask who someone is into though. But if you’re going to use it, I would be careful with the phrasing so it doesn’t sound offensive.” He looked at Steve with stars in his eyes. While it was flattering, it made him feel self conscious. Not only did it feel like they saw something else that he didn’t, and that he’s seen too many evil Captain Americas getting that same look in public. He once again began fidgeting with his hands. 

“...Can we keep him and not the literal shir on a donkey’s behind?” The Spiderling, who looks a lot like Peter Parker, says. The phrase snaps Steve back into reality as he notices Tony nodding estaticly. As he was nodding, Steve noticed some thin scars on the sides of Tony’s neck and discoloration. ‘That’s odd…’ He also noticed that Peter was in his suit but didn’t have his mask on. ‘That too.’ Steve shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Okay one, no I’ll literally glitch away if I stay more than a week. Second, could you please say that again so that I could record it?” Steve pulled out his phone as Tony began writing down this new information on a new tab on his holographic computer and Peter looked confused but nodded anyways. 

“Sure, ready?”

“Yep.”

“The literal shir on a donkey’s behind.”

“Great. So, you’re the Spiderling of this universe?” Steve asked. Peter took his time thinking and looking around the Lab from his perching on a chair.

“Well, there’s no one like me, so I guess so.”

“In a few years that will change.” Steve waves the air. Peter got off his perch to stand.

“What’d you mean?” He asked, confused. ‘It must have not happened yet, okay.’

“Just stay away from The Jackal, he will try and clone you.” He vaguely warned. Peter nearly fell over in shock. Both Tony and Bruce stopped what they were doing to stare at the computer and desk respectfully.

“W-What? I mean, okay…” Stuttered Peter, as he tried to rap his head around it. Tony pointed a warning finger at Steve.

“Stop traumatizing my kid.” 

“...Well that’s new…” ‘Had there been any other universes where Tony Stark is the father of Peter Parker? No, not that he’s been too. But surely if his Spiderman was to go to a universe like that he’d tell him right? …’

“He’s adopted him all but legally.” Bruce said, bringing Steve out of his thoughts. 

“Ah, that makes much more sense. Although there could be universes that could be real.” He mumbled. Peter’s eyes squint as he thinks. Actually, the air in the Lab is a lot more domestic than it was just 2 days ago. The two of them must have made up. Good.

“So, do just you and the Spiders go on adventures for fun?”

“No. Usually there’s a universe ending threat and I’ve gotta fix it, though aside from your Cap situation, this universe seems fine. It’s usually something that’ll rip the fabric of the universe as we know it for others to get called to fix it.” The air got sucked out, as everyone else either stared or started frantically looking through notes. “Or it’s Wade fucking around.”

“Who’s Wade?” Peter asked as the room quickly moved from calm smiles to hastily working. Steve smiled gushingly.

“Oh, you sweet innocent thing, you are very lucky.”

* * *

“I don’t know why you exist like you do. How’d you even get close to the mind stone?” Steve offhandedly said, passing by Wanda on his way to the training room. ‘Just because I’m in another universe doesn’t mean I’m gonna give up my routine.’

“I was taken in by HYDRA.” Wanda timadly replied. Steve turned on his heel to stare at her in shock.

“That’s really bad! How’d they do that?” He asked, concerned about what might have happened.

“I volunteered.” She shrugs as Steve just stared in disbelief.

“Why would you do that?!” 

“They promised me revenge.” She shrinks a little at his outburst but stands her ground.

“Against who?” He honestly couldn’t think of anyone…

“Stark.” ‘...what?’

“Why? What did he do?” 

“His bomb killed my parents.” Wanda explained, leaving Steve to be just more confused.

“So you decided to go after the manufacturer instead of the person who deployed the bomb? That's like going after the gun shop instead of the person who shot you.” He lifted his hands in slight frustration.

“He dealt under the table.” She shrugs again.

“That wasn’t him.” 

“He supplied the weapon.” She argued back.

“No, that was Obadiah Stain, Tony’s mentor that taught him everything that he knows.” Steve explained, hoping to get through to her. It seemed to work as Wanda looked down.

“I...I didn’t know that…” She mumbled, swaying back and forth.

“Is it not common knowledge to the whole Avengers in this universe? Cause it is in mine.” He asked. Steve supposed that a lot of things were different here and shouldn’t be surprised but still.

“Mm, no.” She responded, shaking her head. ‘So before I get stuck in this, I wanna know how long she’s had her powers.’

“Okay, you know what, change in subject. How long have you had your powers?” Steve asked.

“About 4 years.” She shrugs again. ‘That’s recent, practically infant level for Avengers stuff if she’s been on the field for that long.’ 

“And how long have you been on the field?” 

“Well, with the Avengers 3 years. With HYDRA, 1 year.” She admitted.

“Were you never given any training?” Steve asked, grasping at a silver lining that may or may not exist.

“On the job training.” She slowly said, hoping Steve wouldn’t blow his top. Too bad…

“In this line of work that is unexceptable. Here, we’re going to the training room and I’m going to give you a very quick lesson on using your powers.” Steve says quickly as he half drags Wanda towards the training room.

“I- okay.” Wanda says as she picks up her speed. Down the hall, Steve could make out the blue with red and white stripes at the other end. He slowed down to be at more of a walking speed.

_“I’m just gonna test this out. If I remember correctly then Slovakia is near Russia so you may understand me. Do you?”_ Steve said, hoping Wanda could speak Russian and that Natasha wasn’t nearby.

_“Yes, I do.”_ Wanda replied back in Russian, impressed.

_“Good, when we’re in the training room we’ll talk more.”_ Steve discreetly said as Crap began walking towards them.

“Where’re you going Wanda?” Crap stood proudly in front of her. The self-importance was rolling off of Crap in waves.

“I’m...going to the training room, with Steve, Cap.” Wanda said quietly with a small bow at the head.

“Don’t take long, I’ve gotta have a meeting to have with everyone.” Crap nodded while slightly glaring at Steve.

“Yes Cap.” She bows again as Crap walks on past them, slightly bumping into Steve. The both of them continued on their walk for a few minutes before they were sure that nobody else was around. 

“Now that he’s gone, I also heard that Sokovia hated the US and the Avengers, why is that?” Steve said, breaking the silence as they entered the training room. Wanda exhaled a breath that she’d been holding.

“When HYDRA first invaded, they used Stark weapons.” She explained as she got into a slightly clumsy fighting stance. Steve shook his head as he corrected her stance and instructed her on multitasking with the various weights and holding a conversation.

“So they just have a grudge against the US because of relation?” Steve asked, both testing her skills, and getting more info.

“Yeah, but that’s all that I’ve learned from these few years.” She admits, losing control of a few 50 lb weights, causing them to crash to the ground. This in turn caused the rest of the weights to clank as well, leaving an over-stimulated Wanda and Steve dodging the weights as they fell. 

“Do you wanna have a break, or do you want to try something easier?” Steve asks as he kneels down to her level.

“L-like what?” She asks. Steve pointed at the 20lb weights.

“Maybe do one or two 20lb weights at a time, then work up to 50lbs?”

“I.. okay…” She says as she got herself up once again to pick up the 20lb weights. After about 5 minutes and a 5lb increase, Steve tries to speak again but Wanda almost loses control of the weights again. ‘This gives me an idea…’

_“Would it be easier for you to concentrate if we spoke in Russian?”_ He asked, and she didn’t lose control of the weights.

_“That would be nice.”_ She admits as she made the weights move in a circle. For the next 10 minutes, they small talked as Wanda was able to lift a 45lb weight and keep it up. Soon after they called for a break, and Steve remembered something he meant to ask Wanda sooner, but didn’t. 

_“Did this Tony not go on a man hunt for 2-3 years looking for all of his weapons that The Stain on our life sold under the table?”_ If this Tony didn’t do that, he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

_“I...don’t know?”_ She said after taking a long drink. ‘Well, time to ask the one who has most of the answers around here.’

_“FRIDAY, sweetheart, after the whole Stain incident, what did Tony do?”_ Steve asked the mostly empty room. A little jingle played as FRIDAY spoke and a holoscreen showing footage above them.

_“Mr. Stark appeared in court, refusing to give the government any of his new tech, nearly died from metal poisoning with SHIELD stringing him along until he was on his deathbed to give him the information needed to build himself a new arc reactor, then he went off to court the next month to refuse the government again so that he could hunt for his weapons. He got rid of most of them by early 2012. If there were any stragglers or fakes, all forms of governments are to notify Mr. Stark immediately, as he is the only one who knows how to dismantle the weapons safely.”_ FRIDAY’s robotic voice rang in the room as Wanda stared at the footage confused.

_“So, he didn’t fire them at will?”_ She asked, stunned.

_“His company, Stark Industries only made weapons and by contract were to only sell them to the US army. The contract stated that as soon as the sale was complete, Stark Industries lost accountability. They would get into legal trouble if they fired their weapons outside of testing grounds.”_ FRIDAY clarified, showing exactly where in the contract it said that.

_“See?”_ Steve said, glad that she was starting to understand that Tony’s not the villain.

_“I...I understand now.”_ Wanda said, even though she didn’t understand everything. _“ Thank you FRIDAY.”_

_“You’re welcome Ms. M.”_ And with that, FRIDAY seemed to ‘sign off’ but Steve didn’t think she went too far. Speaking of which…

_“What was your first mission as an Avenger? If you don’t mind me asking.”_

_“HYDRA hunt.”_ Wanda responded instantly without hesitation. Steve blinked in surprise. ‘First one?!’

_“Wow. Okay, how about the most important mission to you?”_ He asked. 

_“I blew up a hospital.”_ She said, shifting her weight. Steve nodded in response. ‘That would be the most traumatizing mission for a young one, for anyone really.’

_“How did you handle it?”_ He asked, trying his best to sound like his therapist. It seemed to work as she sighed and turned to make shotty eye contact.

_“I didn’t, Cap came to me and said, ‘You can’t save everyone. They were just casualties’.”_ She said bitterly, _“But I don’t think that way. Captain always has an air that says ‘you’re wrong’ but…’_

_“FRIDAY! BABE! Get the anti-terrorist unit over here so that Cap can get locked up for all of his bullshit!”_ Steve yelled, scaring both Wanda and himself at his volume and the pure anger in his voice.

_“Of course Steve.”_ FRIDAY said, cool as ever. He turned back to Wanda only to see her eyes were glowing and various weights were now up in the air, poised at him.

_“Oh Wanda, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just got angry at Crap’s treatment of you and everyone else at the tower. Along with his enabling. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you on purpose. Nor will I ever.”_ The weights seemed to lower slightly as her eyes glowed a bit darker.

_“...Promise?”_ She asked, her voice so small he could barely hear her. Steve nodded as he reached out his hand. Wanda slowly reached out and touched his hand, and all the weights fell slowly to the ground.

_“There you go!”_ He said lightly. _“Now that that’s out of the way, do you understand what I’ve taught you?”_ She nodded as she let go of Steve’s hand which she didn’t know she had been squeezing.

_“Yeah, this was fun. Is there anything that I could do, to you know, clean up my act a bit?”_ She asked.

_“Actually apologize to Tony and to the public, and atone for it. Heaven and Hell knows that’s the way to clean up an act in this job. You have to actually make an effort to change as a human being.”_ Wanda nodded as a new person had entered the training room.

“I thought I heard shouting, what are you two doing down here?” The newly arrived Tony asked as he looked around the mess of weights all over the floor.

“Steve was teaching me more about my powers.” Wanda said as her eyes followed Tony’s. All three of them stood in relative silence, Tony grieving over the fact that he’s probably the one to clean up before Steve cleared his throat. After a few more seconds, a lightbulb went off in Wanda’s head. A soft ‘oh’ escaped her lips as she began lifting the weights and putting them back to where they belonged. Tony softly sighed as he turned to Steve.

“That’s good, everything good otherwise?” Steve nodded as he turned to Wanda who was finishing up.

“Yes indeed. In fact, I believe that you wanted to say something to Tony, Wanda?” He said. Tony looked shocked but also wearily at her. 

“To me?” 

“I…” She glanced at Steve, who nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. “I wanna apologize for my behavior. For not asking for information about your weapons, about not asking for more time to train with my powers before being on the field, for trying to kill you without reason, and for manipulating your son/grandson...I’m sorry.” She said. Steve could see the weight lifting from Wanda’s shoulders, as well as Tony’s. 

“Well, we’ll have someone make a press statement for you apologizing to the public as well and I’ll be sure that you’ll be ready to go out on the field at your own pace. You’ll also probably be on house arrest for a few months. You’ll also need therapy and a psychic evaluation for your sanity. Although we should have had that done before you even stepped foot into our headquarters, but I’m not bitter.” Tony huffs,“ We probably should have everyone do that.”

“If you did that from the start, you probably wouldn’t have an asshole Cap.” Steve stated. 

“Fair enough Steve. Now-” Tony said before Wanda lifted up a finger as Crap marched into the training room.

“Wanda!” He yelled, “You’re late. Come on.” Crap turned on his heel, expecting Wanda to follow.

“Coming.” Wanda replied before turning to Steve. _“Thank you, for everything.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_ Steve replied. She nods and runs to catch up with Crap. Steve turned to face Tony before they both made their way out of the training room and back to the Lab. On the way, Steve quite literally ran into a certain brown spy for Crap. But unlike the other times he’s talked with the others, Sam spoke first.

“Oh, sorry for running into you. I uh, I heard what you and Wanda were talking about.” He said, shifting his weight. ‘That seems to be a common thing around here.’ Steve thought passively.

“Really? Tell me, why were you in Crap’s corner anyways?” Because at this point, anything could be on the table.

“I thought he was cool. You know, the ideal hero. But now that I think back on it, he was more like the ideal villain that pulls the rug out from other people.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I won’t be following him any longer.” Sam said, determined. That reminds him…

“That’s good. Do you have a meeting to ruin, then?” 

“Yes. I’ll let you know how it goes.” He nods.

“Good.” Steve says as he goes to pat Sam on the shoulder. But as he does, his hand flares up in intense pain and glitches away. “Tony! You're almost done with the portal right?” Tony turned around to answer.

“Yeah, just ab-we’re going now! Thor! We need your help!” He yelled, as he, Steve, and Thor came in from behind, rushed to the Lab. Near the other side of the town, sat the rest of the Avengers. Sitting down at a conference room, with Crap at the head of the table.

* * *

“Sorry, I just needed to grab Wanda. Now that everyone’s here, we can begin. This meeting is about the new ‘visitor’ to the tower. Although he’s only been here for a few days I can already begin to see the damages that he may accomplish. Such as him trying to interact individually with all of you. Have you seen him in a room with more than three other people?” Crap paused to drink some water while someone murmured, ‘Or it could just be social anxiety…’. Crap looked around the room to find the source, but only saw Bucky not paying attention to him. Being fully engrossed with his phone while eating a cookie. He shook his head and got back to his speech. “He could tear the whole team apart if he gets his way. He’s already doing that, changing dynamics with just a five minute conversation. In fact, he’s gone out of his way to guilt trip some of you for just doing your job. Throwing you out to the birds to be eaten alive.” Crap says while glancing towards Natasha and Clint. “Meanwhile he’s standing with and defending Tony, who’s done nothing to atone for what he’s done.” A light, very angry hiss is heard but he ignores it. “Such as creating Ultron, feeding the black market, making weapons. Weapons that killed your parents, along with your brother, Wanda. Along with that, he’s also standing with Bruce. Actively antagonizing him. What would happen if the Hulk came out? It would not only be dangerous for everyone in the tower, but everyone else living their own lives. It could have attacked all of New York. And if all of that wasn’t enough, I fear that he has convinced some of you to spy on me in or out of the tower for him. That’s not something you do to a friend, ever. In fact, we don’t even know if what he’s saying is the truth, how can we trust him?” He finished, standing tall. Sam, who’s now just joining them two minutes ago, spoke up.

“Well, I saw him not even 15 minutes ago and his hand was glitching. Which is what he said happens when a Spider is in another universe for too long. His story matches up.” He said. 

“There’s nothing that shows that he’s lying.” Natasha said, also speaking up.

“Plus, we all know about a man who lies a lot anyways, don’t we?” Clint added, sarcastically, staring right at Crap.

“And who would you be referring to?” Crapton questioned, accusingly. 

“You for lying about Tony’s parents being murdered for one?” Nat trucked on, sitting up straight.

“Keeping the Winter Soldier incident a secret?” Petey challenged. 

“Saying that we’d be together to face another threat, then a few years later, split the team apart?” Rodey asked, batting his eyes.

“And what about the dehumanization of the loss of life?” Wanda demanded. Crapton looked around all of them, frustrated.

“Enough!” He yelled, trying to take control again.”We did the right thing-” 

“No, we didn’t! You think you did the right thing, but we know for sure that we didn’t do the right thing. We murdered innocents.” Clint interrupted, stood angrily as the table shifted and Shitica’s water cup shattered on the ground. 

“Plus **YOU** fed the black market, and I have to fix it!” Peter also stood up, not missing a beat. Shit stepped away from the two of them, especially the one that could catch Bucky’s punch without flinching.

“Tony did the same…” CrapShit tried to salvage whatever control he had, but he stopped when he saw Natasha floating on a red, glowing chair, poised for an attack. He looked over at Wanda as she glared at him. Her eyes glowed red as clear tears of pent up rage rained down her face. 

“NO! Tony DID NOT sell the weapons, it was his MENTOR, who sold them under the table. Tony took the blame and still went through and found all of the weapons ANYWAYS!” Her cries of vengeance were not in clear words, but in volume and tone as her accent was in full display. She leaned against the table for support as she kept Natasha raised. “Why do you always paint him like the devil himself?” Her voice cracked as most of the room readiated a faint red light, engulfing everyone.

“I’m pretty sure that’s an insult to the devil.” Rodey followed suit, quite literally. As his suit began to engulf his body, he looked like a real War Machine.

“Yeah, the devil ain’t that pure.” Peterman quipped, already fully suited up, looking like a demon hanging. Captain America felt like his title was more like Hitler, as Bucky slowly set his phone down and pulled out a small whistle. He made eye contact with the man before blowing hard, sending out a shriek throughout the room. That was the last thing the cameras in the room caught, before they cut out.

**_“FUCK YEAH!!”_ **Steve exclaimed at the dark screen. Even if he was glitching away, he still watched Crapalonia get destroyed by his own team. Behind him, Tony cleared his throat.

“You know that was great and all, but you’re missing a leg and the rest of your arm.” He said, concerned. Steve had been so immersed in the tearing down of this world’s Cap, he didn’t even realize it. Man, this hurts.

“Yeah. Is it almost done?” He painfully asked. Tony nodded frantically.

“Just gotta power it up.” Tony said, as he turned to power it up. Steve started feeling numb in his other leg, so he looked down to see the familiar shards of red and blue.

“Tony, my other leg is going!” Steve shouted, feeling himself falling over before being held up by Tony.

“Oh shit! Thor can you-”

“Already on it.” Thor said, willing the thunder from Mjolnir to travel into the machine. It whirled and hummed to life as Thor took Steve from Tony.

“There it’s ready. Go!” Thor said, trying to half throw Steve into the portal before being stopped by Tony.

“Oh, take this as a memento of this universe.” He said, handing Steve a thumb-drive.

“Thanks. Goodbye.” A loud crash was heard, as Craptonial frantically charged in, bloody from everyone elses attacks with small webs clinging onto his arms and thighs. “The Anti-Terrorist Unit is used to worse situations than you.” Steve said before being thrown into the portal. But not before he could give Crapton the bird.

“I still don’t get it.” Peter said as the Anti-Terrorist Unit pulled away with Crappy in tow. “Why didn’t you let us kill him Bucky?” Everyone else stopped walking to listen to his answer. Bucky glanced around everyone.

“Because we all have a reputation to uphold as the Avengers.” Everyone looked down and nodded with agreement. “Especially you, Spiderling.” Bucky said, calling him out. Peter grumbled.

“I guess you’re right.” He said, begrudgingly. “Hey Bucky, do you have any cookies left?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's a God. 
> 
> (Don't say we didn't warn you)


End file.
